


Jealousy Is A Bitch (Bim Trimmer/Reader) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I started this so long ago and finally made myself finish it. It’s not quite up to snuff, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!B/N- Baby name (Gender left blank intentionally)





	Jealousy Is A Bitch (Bim Trimmer/Reader) Smut Fluff

At first, it didn't bother me. As an ever rising television personality on the rise, Bim had to work longer hours. I didn't mind saving dinner for him, or being woken up by soft kisses when I'd fallen asleep on the couch.   
He was doing what he loved and providing for us, and our growing family, at the same time. I was thankful.   
It wasn't until I saw the group of fangirls outside of the studio one night, waiting for Bim and Wilford, that I felt the first flicker of doubt. Of course I knew he had fans, and obviously I knew he was devilishly handsome, but watching those women fawn over him made the green-eyed monster raise from a grave that'd never been opened before. Wilford and Bim both handled them professionally, signing autographs and taking pictures, but declining each not-so-subtle request to come home with the ladies.   
I knew deep down that Bim would never do that to me. He was too good of a man; yet a part of me questioned if he would entertain the idea had I not been there.   
More and more often there were females waiting for them after hours on the few days I came up to the studio, and each time it clawed at my insecurities.   
They were thinner, or prettier, or more put together. None of them were the size of the house at seven months pregnant.   
After the last time I went, where a fan tried to attack Bim on stage while screaming about how much she loved him, I decided to stay away because I knew it would only make me unreasonably upset.   
Over time the long hours, fangirls, and little time with him wore on me. I was just a little past eight months pregnant when I felt that urge, dying to snoop through his phone to see if maybe there was anything there.   
My fingers hesitated over it but eventually I pulled away with a sigh, rolling back to face the man I hoped to soon call my husband.   
He looked almost angelic as he slept, no worries or cares in his expression. I couldn't invade his privacy like that, no matter how much I wanted to. He hadn't warranted it. Hell I felt guilty just considering it.   
With little hesitation, I scooted slightly closer and reached out, pressing my palm to his bare bicep, running my thumb along his soft skin.   
It'd been almost a month since we'd been around each other for more than dinner and sleep. Just touching him so innocently made my guts twist, both with angst and lust.  
It was no wonder he hadn't wanted to make any more time for me though, between my mood swings and packing on twenty pounds with the pregnancy, I knew I wasn't desirable in the least any more.   
What was I expecting anyway?  
Tracing my nails absentmindedly along a small scar on his arm, I let my brain go down the dangerous rabbit hole; How he had plenty of time to sleep with those women, especially if they just came to him at the studio, and how they were probably a million times better than me.   
It wasn't until I was suddenly pulled into his warm chest and he was shushing me gently that I realized I was crying.  
“What's wrong, hon bon?” he whispered in a sleepy voice.  
Hairs rose as shivers rolled down my spine at the scratchy tone.   
“Nothing,” I murmured, “Go- Go back to sleep, babe.”  
A hiccup interrupted my sentence, giving away just how hard the emotions were rolling.  
He cleared his throat and pulled away, then his hand came to cup my chin and tilted my head back.  
“Hey, no. Tell me what's going on,” he replied.   
Gently he pushed strands of my hair back, eyes pinning me down in place. I gave a little sigh and bit my lip, hesitant to expose just how stupid I was.   
“Y/N, please. You're worrying me,” he urged.  
Finally I parted my lips and let my incoherent idiocies fill the air; my jealousy, my worry, my self-loathing. I let my gaze travel down to his stomach as I rambled on, ending with the ultimate reason for my concern.  
“I trust you, but deep down a part of me is worried. You deserve so much better than someone like me, and I'm terrified you're going to realize that soon and leave me.”  
His hands rested still on my chin and hair, and I felt the need to look him in the eyes, to discern what he was feeling.   
The tears in his eyes startled me but before I could even try to comprehend them, he smashed his mouth on mine. Warm, passionate, and slow, he took his time, pouring a whole bucket of emotions into my soul.   
I fought for breath when he pulled away, eyes fluttering owlishly wide in shock.  
“I'm so, so sorry that I let you believe any of that. I've been so caught up with work that I didn't stop to think enough about you and your needs. You're not crazy. You're pregnant and the hormones aren't helping with my lack of attention. Y/N, you have to know that you're my world, and little B/N completes it perfectly. Those other women might be attractive in a conventional sense, but none of them could hold a candle to you. With your beautiful eyes and kissable lips, that brilliant mind and adorable laughter, your sense of adventure and strong will-power, you're just a piece of perfection in my flawed existence. The weight you complain of comes from keeping B/N healthy, and you know damn well that I couldn't care less about your size anyhow. There's not a single part of you I would change, unless it was your confidence so you could see yourself how I do. There's a reason I put that ring on your finger, honey, and that's because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
his hand returned to stroking my hair as I filtered through his words in my mind.   
“I hope you can forgive me for neglecting you. God, how long has it been since we've even had a proper meal together?”  
When his fingers trailed down the side of my neck, I instinctively moved to his touch, breath quickening slightly.  
“How long has it been since I've showed how much I love you?”   
My eyes rolled back in my head when he cupped the nape of my neck and tugged me into another kiss. It eased the tightness in my chest, but pushed my thoughts further south.   
“How long?” he murmured when his mouth moved down my jaw.  
“O-over a month,” I replied shakily.   
He groaned loudly and sunk his teeth in my tender flesh with a sigh. My hand slapped at his bicep and clawed in restraint, unable to deny how quickly I was ready for him with just a few kisses and bites.   
“I'm so sorry,” he whispered with a kiss to the sore spot.  
“You- You don't need to apologize,” I assured him softly.  
“No, no, I do. Lay back and let me make it up to you,” he breathed, tongue running up my neck.   
One look from his puppy dog eyes and I caved with a small nod.   
“Sit up.”  
I lifted with his help and off came my shirt. The low moan that filled the air was unexpected and surprising.   
Leaning in, one hand cupped my right breast and gently started teasing while his mouth work on the the other side. My nails scratched at his back and the bed. It felt like a punch to the gut, having him touch me again; felt like it'd been much longer than a month since I'd felt him.   
He took his time on each side, laving my sensitive nubs with much craved attention. Little bites and gentle suckles had my thighs clenching as I whispered his hand and scratched my nails lightly through his hair.  
When he kissed over my belly, the motions turned from sexual to sweet. I heard him say something but couldn't quite make it out. Then he was moving down again. I let him part my legs and caught my breath anxiously, waiting.   
The sensations of his mouth on my mound caused my limbs to tremble and a needy noise to escape my lips. One of my hands tangled in my hair as he pushed my thighs apart and went right to work.   
“Oh god, Bim. So good.”  
I made out a rough curse from him before the pace changed suddenly and his fingers were pressing into my entrance.   
“Fuck!”  
Back arching and lips parting, I sang his praises irrationally, too lost in the bliss to even consider how desperate I really sounded.   
Those thick fingers pushed deeper and fuller than I could ever remember, and yet I knew it would be much more intense once I finally had his cock in me again.   
The fingers at my head left and found Bim's hair instead, grabbing on tightly when he found that one sweet spot deep down. A gasp border lining on pornographic tore from my throat along with a wicked moan.   
“Oh my- There Bim, please, fuuucck! Yes, god, fu-!”   
His strangled moan was the only warning I received before his fingers curled up and thrust with reckless force against the intense patch of nerves in my core, his tongue flicking and darting unbelievably faster.   
Breathing laborious, my eyes clenched hard against the oncoming storm of pleasure.   
I couldn't fight my body, thighs clamping against his head as he slammed up hard up the peak of climax, arms and legs quivering uncontrollably until the veil finally gave and ecstasy flooded over me in waves.  
My throat cracked and burned as his name came out in a scream. The many facets of satisfaction pounded in my veins with a vigor I'd never felt as I forced myself to release him, chest heaving as I fought for breath.   
A sudden movement in my stomach caught me off guard and I gave a breathless giggle as I received a few more kicks to the side.  
“Apparently they're not too happy,” I sighed.  
Bim chuckled along, pressing a hand to my belly lovingly as he leaned up and planted a warm kiss on my mouth. My heart thrummed happily and I threaded my fingers into his fluffy dark locks again, holding him in place to deepen the kiss.   
His groan danced across my lips as I used his distraction against him and hitched a leg up, catching my toes in his sleep pants and tugging them down inch by inch.   
“What about B/N?” he muttered.  
“They're fine. I can handle some wiggling around for this,” I replied, pulling back enough to catch his warm eyes, “I need you.”  
The captivating noise he unleashed made shivers run down my spine and the look in his orbs darkened as he nodded once. Without any more hesitation, he lifted up and tore his pants the rest of the way down, sending them to the floor carelessly as he took his cock in hand.  
Already hard and leaking precum, I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck me into next week. It wasn't until he was moving towards me that an idea sparked in my mind.  
“Wait!”   
He pulled back, startled, but I simply grinned impishly at him before rolling over and situating on my knees, placing a pillow under my belly.   
“Oh goood,” I heard huskily from behind me as the bed moved, “Look at you, all wet and spread open for me.”  
My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden dirty talk, unused to it from him, and then they slammed back shut as he pressed in without warning.   
His fingers were painful against my hips but it only served to made the endorphins rush around more violently.  
“Jesus, ne- ngh, god, never let me do that again. How did I ever go a whole month without this, without you, Y/N?”  
I couldn't find the coherency to answer him, instead managing a wrecked moan as he stretched between my walls until he came to the hilt.  
His breaths were loud and heavy as he paused, fingers flexing over my skin in obvious restraint.   
With an impatient wiggle of my hips, I whimpered, “Bim, please, move baby.”  
“You're killing me,” he groaned in reply, but answered my request nonetheless.  
A feeling of emptiness astounded me as he pulled out but was gone with a squeal of delight as he thrust back in.   
Biting on the pillow under my head, I tried to muffle the sudden screams that flooded the room as he wasted no time setting a brutal pace. My heart pounded and my chest nearly ached at the overwhelming sense of pleasure and emotions assaulting my frame.   
Each thrust in felt better and better until I was sure it couldn't possibly surpass that point, but then the tightening of oncoming release flared to life in my core and I whimpered in disbelief.   
“Fuck, you're getting so tight honey, you gonna come for me again? Oh please come, Y/N. Let me feel you come all over me, please!”  
As if flicking a switch, the flood gates opened again and earth shattering bliss scorched through my body with renewed potency. His moan rivaled my scream in decibels as his thrusts stammered and he buried his cock as deep as possible, warmth from his cum filling every inch possible.   
Exhaustion suddenly came crashing down harder than every other sensation and I nearly feel straight on my belly, but stopped short as I felt that uncomfortable stretching and wiggling. Despite feeling wrecked beyond belief, I had to grin.   
Bim pulled back quickly and I rolled over with a weak groan, unable to wipe the stupid smile off my face as I gazed at him through half lidded eyes.   
“I love you so much,” I managed to whisper.   
The light on his face had joy swirling through my stomach as he carefully leaned in and kissed me ever so softly.  
“I love you too, hon bon. Don't move, I'm going to get a rag to clean you up.”  
As he walked around the end of the bed, I managed to reach out and poke his butt with my toe, earning a disapproving look as I smirked slyly.   
“I can't help it, you have such a nice booty,” I teased softly.  
He rolled his eyes but said nothing, leaving the room silently.   
When he came back, he helped me clean up since I was nearly boneless in ability and even put a pair of his clean pajama bottoms on for me. Once he was cleaned up as well, he slid back into his place in the bed and I was drawn into his strong embrace without hesitation.  
“I love you and B/N more than anything. I promise from here on out I'm going to do more to show you that.”  
The kiss planted on my forehead was sweet and full of intention, and I reveled in it without shame, letting sleep pull me under as my heart swelled.


End file.
